


The Hazy Light of a Good Life

by Sail_Productions



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Betaed, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Gets a Hug, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, F/M, Gen, Good Sibling Damian Wayne, Grayson family feels, Koriand'r is Starfire, Lazy Mornings, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aka Dick and Kory are married, written by Kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sail_Productions/pseuds/Sail_Productions
Summary: It's midmorning, there are no wars, no fights.Only a happy family in a small apartment.There are no expectations, no overbearing guardians.Only a couple and their children.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Damian Wayne, Dick Grayson & Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/ Raven (implied), Koriand'r & Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson & Damian Wayne, Mar'i Grayson & Koriand'r
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Hazy Light of a Good Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IAmWhelmed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmWhelmed/gifts).



> This is for a Valentine's Day fic exchange with my discord server
> 
> That being said: If you're not Whelmed, you don't have to read this next part. 
> 
> Whelmed--
> 
> SURPRISE BTICH IT'S MEEEEEEEE! AND GUESS WHAT? THERE'S NO ANGST! IT'S PURE TOOTH-ROTTING FLUFF! ILYSM BBY I HOPE YOU ENJOY

She woke up slowly. It was midmorning, the sunlight streaming through the open curtains. The pillows and sheets were messed up from sleep. The light cast the room in a golden glow. 

Something odd came next. She reached over to kiss her darling husband only to find empty space. His spot was bare and it had been for some time, judging by the cool sheets. Deciding she ought to find him, Kory reluctantly pulled the covers off of herself. 

Grabbing her bathrobe from the hooks next to the door, she made her way down the long hallway, taking note of the fact that the doors in the hallway were closed and the lack of cartoons sounding from the living room. She assumed that Mar’i and Damian hadn’t woken up yet. 

As she drew closer to the kitchen, the light sound of music and smell of coffee floated out the doorway. Leaning against the doorframe, she watched her husband dance around their small kitchen. Kory chuckled softly, wondering how she came to find such an amazing man.

He was dressed the same as when they’d fallen asleep last night. A pair of dark pajama pants embellished with the Flash logo, and a light grey short sleeve t-shirt. His feet were bare as he danced along to the ABBA song playing from his phone. His head perked as he heard her, turning to face her as an impossibly big grin grew on his face. 

“Hey! How did you sleep?”, he asked softly, wrapping his arms around her neck. 

“Good, I missed you when I woke up..” she replied, pressing a gentle kiss to his lips, settling her hands on his hips. 

They stayed like that for a while, wrapped in the other’s embrace. Foreheads pressed together, gentle kisses exchanged, content to just exist. 

********

The music had long since shut off once they parted. Kory was settled against a counter, a mug of coffee nestled in her hands. Dick stood at the stove flipping pancakes. 

“I don’t know if you saw Vic’s text, but he got a new grill at the tower that he’s dying to try out. He’s inviting us over for dinner, said Gar and Rae had some news to share…”

“Huh..my phone’s still in the bedroom. We should go. It’d be nice to catch up with everyone. Mar’i would love to see her aunt and uncles again..” 

********

The distinctive pitter-patter of a child had them turning towards the door to greet the little girl. At just two years old, she easily wormed into the hearts of everyone she met. Mar’i crept around the corner into the small kitchen, trying (and failing adorably) to sneak up on her parents. 

Dressed in a frilly lavender nightgown that reached just above her ankles. She kept blowing her dark curls from her face. Kory set her mug down to pick up the little girl and pull the unruly mess away from her face. 

Two minutes later, Mar’i was settled in her booster at the table picking at buttery pancakes with a fork. She babbled about an outlandish dream she’d had the night before.

Damian wandered out shortly after. His hair sticking up at odd angles, dressed in a blue and red shirt with a Superman emblem (although he said it was Superboy), and a pair of plaid pajama shorts in a deep blue shade. 

He was quickly seated at the dining table with a plate of syrup covered pancakes and a kiss on the head. The television remote was handed to him with the promise that he’d put on something appropriate for Mar’i. 

********

By 12:05, all four of them were sitting in the living room. The tv was playing reruns of The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy.

Everyone was contently doing their own thing. Dick was sat in one corner of the couch, a crossword in his lap, Kory was texting Raven and Donna, further discussing what the plans for the evening were. Damian was laying in an armchair, sketchbook discarded to the side in favor of watching the show. Mar’i was laying on her stomach, a coloring book full of kittens in front of her. 

It's midmorning, there are no wars, no fights. 

Only a happy family in a small apartment.

There are no expectations, no overbearing guardians. 

Only a couple and their children.

Happy family, happy life.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to Tumblr and Wattpad!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr @screennamealreadyused


End file.
